kerosfandomcom-20200213-history
9/11 (Level)
Game Info 1 (for gameplay 1 & 3) Level: 9/11 Time: Enter Date here, 10:32:13 am and counting, just before the outbreak... Place: Biochem Labs, New York (Gameplay 1 and 3) Character: Dr. David Martin Division 1: Research Division Players: 1-2 player Game Info (for gameplay 2) Level: 9/11 Time: Enter Date here, 9:45:10 am and counting Place: John F. Kennedy International Airport Character: Al Kadhum Soldier Division: Al Kadhum Terrorist Organization (AKTO) Players: 1-2 player =Description= *Objectives **As an Al Kadhum soldier, bomb the Biochem Lab **As Dr. David Martin, get out of the building *Characters **Dr. David Martin **Dr. John Stenson **Scientists **Al Kadhum Soldier (Pilot of Boeing 777) **American Airlines Boeing 777 Co-Pilot *Weather: Clear, Sunny *Vehicles: American Airlines Boeing 777 *Achievements: None *Skulls: None =Difficulties= *Easy - Player is met with few obsticles when getting out of damaged building in the end *Medium - Player is met with couple obsticles when getting out of damaged building in the end *Hard - Player is met with several obsticles when getting out of damaged building in the end *Legendary - Player is met with a dozen obsticles when getting out of damaged building in the end =Gameplay 1= The player (Dr. David Martin) spawns following Dr. John Stenson. Dr. Stenson is talking about his research and enters into a lab room. Scientists then talk about the research and what their suggestions are. After they test the chemical on a plant, and the plant melts. Scientists seem disappointed. The player follows Dr. Stenson out of the room and then says that more experimentation needs to be done. The player agrees and the sees scientists and co-workers running across the lobby screaming. The player sees a huge explosion, which covers almost half the screen, followed by a giant shake of the building and loud rattling, shaking, and things falling down. Both the player and Dr. Stenson fall to the ground. The rumbling slows down but is continuous. Water sprays from the ceiling as scientists run past the player and Dr. Stenson. Security personel come to Dr. Stensons aid. Then the player gets up, and the building rumbles violently, the player falls down again, and then the shaking slows down but is continuous. Two security guards come to the players rescue now. The player and the security head to a downstares entryway. =Gameplay 2= The player (an Al Kadhum soldier) is dressed in casual clothes. He steps out of his car with two other Al Kadhum soldiers dressed casually step out with him and they head into the airport. The airport is crouded as they make their way to the Check-In. The player gives the check-in clerk the tickets and Passports and they are approved. After, the player then heads for the Baggage Registration. Each of them including the player, puts their bag onto the screening belt and it is screened while they are checked with a metal detector. Pistols are found and security personel take the player and the two Al Kadhum civilians to an interrogation room. When the security are turned around to move the chairs back the player must attack the security guard by rapidly pressing the X button. When the player is attacking the guard the two Al Kadhum will attack the other two guards as well. The player the punches the guard by pressing the Right Trigger 5 times until the guard is knocked out. When the player is finished the other two will finish. The screen fades out and then will say "5 minutes later..." and fade in to the player finishing tieing his shoes. They are all dressed in security uniforms. The two Al Kadhum then head to the Gate entrence. The player then heads an equipment room and the screen fades out saying, "5 minutes later..." and then fades in to the player finishing tieing his shoes. He is in pilot clothes and grabs a headset and heads for the runway. The player enters the Boeing 777 Plane, noticing his two friends talking to eachother. He heads into the cockpit were his co-pilot notices the player and they check for airplane's control equipment, weather conditions and then the Al Kadhum has his flight plan checked by the Air Traffic Controlers by radio. Then by radio, they request that the aircraft dispatcher give permission to begin moving to the runway. The plan moves and they recieve clearence for talkoff. The plan accelerates and takes off. The screen fades out and says, "30 minutes later..." and fades in to flying over New York. The player hears yelling in the background and screaming. He turns the radio off and the co-pilot gets worried. The player then can control the plane and can go off coarse and head toward the Biochem labs building or go somewhere else, but only for a short amount of time. Soon the plane reaches the building and by this point the co-pilot reaches for the stick, trying to change the coarse, and the player must fight back by pressing the X button very rapidly. If the Co-pilot wins you must restart with the whole flight, and if he loses the plane crashes into the building, making and explosion on the screen. 'Cutscene' Scientists are seen talking to each other when they notice the plane moving fast toward the building. They run out of the room screaming. The American Airlines Boeing 777 then smashes into the building and blows up. The scene ends. =Gameplay 3= The security and player are in the staircase and are headed down. The building and stairs shake violently. As they are headed down, one of the security personel gets crushed by the falling staircase above. The player and other security person has just enough time to move. The player and security personel head downstairs and the building shakes even more violently. The stairs falls beneath you and on the screen it says, "Press A to jump!" The player must press "A" or he will fall to his death. After he has jumped the player turns around and sees the guard fall to his death. The player must dodge obsticles depending on the difficulty chosen and get to the ground floor fast. Once at the ground floor police come in and rescue the player and take him outside, where he is loaded into an ambulence and taken away to a hostpital. 'Cutscene' *News Broadcast A news reporter states that "The outbreak has spreaded killing hundreds and is appearing to become worse. Also that it can result in a serious epidemic unless it can be controlled by the Quarentine Division, more news after this." The player sees the gas killing police and medical personel as it spreads. =Transcript= 'Gameplay 1 Transcript' *''Player spawns following Dr. Stenson, walking down the hallway'' *'Dr. John Stenson: "This gas has increadable effects, though, we are not quite sure what the effects are...besides this is just hear say."' *'Dr. David Martin: "Well, we are going to see what the effects are, right?"' *''Both enter a lab room'' *'Dr. John Stenson: "We'll see..."' *''Scientists greet Dr. John Stenson and Dr. David Martin, shaking hands'' *'Scientist 1: "Welcome doctor...and co-worker."' *''Scientists laugh'' *'Dr. John Stenson: "Is it ready?"' *'Scientist 1: "Ready as it will ever be, doctor."' *''A scientist goes to a counter and retrieves a flower in a pot'' *''He takes it over to the mini gas chamber on the table in front of Dr. Stenson and Martin, takes the flower out of the pot and places it into the chamber'' *'Scientist 2: "What we found, doctor, was that this gas has some...damaging effects."' *'Dr. John Stenson: "Go on."' *'Scientist: 2: 'Says hesitantly, '"We found, that it damages plant life, as you are about to see, but...we dont know what will happen, for the effect of human life."' *'Scientist 1: "Test Subject, number one."' *'Dr. David Martin: "Wonder what will happen."' *''Two scientists go to turn on the gas'' *'Dr. John Stenson: "We'll see."' *'Dr. David Martin: "Guess so."' *''Gas turns on and covers the whole plant, then ventalizes and clears the chamber'' *''The plant melts into a black mushy pile, ignites on fire, and then fills the chamber with ash'' *'Dr. John Stenson: "Do some more extensive research and examinations, followed by testings, and I'll get back to you on the results."' *'Scientist 1: "Yes sir."' *'Dr. John Stenson: "Good."' *''The player follows Dr. Stenson out of the room and down the hallway'' *'Dr. John Stenson: "What went wrong, that wasn't supposed to happen."' *'Dr. David Martin: "If I may sir, the chemical reaction in the plant may have caused the biochemical structure to collapse, resulting in a chemical meltdown inside the organism."' *''Dr. Stenson stops and turns toward the player'' *'Dr. John Stenson: "I wish I had more people like you working for my company. Maybe I will hire you...I'll think about it."' *'Dr. David Martin: "I agree sir."' *''The player sees scientists and co-workers running across the lobby screaming'' *''The scientists sprint out of the working room'' *''There is a huge explosion that knocks both Dr. Stenson and the player off their feet'' *''Alarms go off and water sprays from the ceiling'' *''The building starts to violently shake'' *''There is loud rattling, shaking, and things falling down'' *''Two Dark Op security personel come to Dr. Stensons aid'' *'Dark Op Soldier: "Come on doctor, we have to go, NOW!"' *''They pick Dr. Stenson up and rush out of the hallway'' *''Two more dark op security personel come and aid the player'' *''The building violently shakes for a second, knocking the security and player down'' *''They get back up again'' *'Dark Op Soldier: "Come on, we have to go!"' *''They rush the player to the downstairs entry'' *''Players screen fades in to white'' 'Gameplay 2 Transcript' *''The players screen fades out to'' the player and two other Al Kadhum soldiers all dressed casually stepping out of their car *''The player faces the two soldiers'' *'Al Kadhum soldier (Player): 'Whispers "Remember, we are here for one reason, and one reason only, to destroy biochem." *'Al Kadhum soldiers: "Yes sir."' *''They head into the airport'' Note: The player can feel free to wonder around and look at advertisements, go into stores and resturants. *''The airport is crouded as they make their way to the Check-In'' *An advertisment says, "Welcome to the New York Airport, we hope you enjoy your time here, this airport is home to the new line of airplanes, the SAX-40, a airliner with no jet sound, inaudiblity outside the airport, and more passenger-miles per gallon than a Boeing 777, we hope you enjoy your flight, thank you and safe travels." *Al Kadhum soldier (Player): Whispers '"That's what we're going to steal."' *'Al Kadhum soldier: 'Whispers '"The SAX-40?"' *'Al Kadhum soldier (Player): 'Whispers '"No, the Boeing 777." 'Laughs quietly *''The team arrives at the check-in desk'' *'Check-in clerk: "Tickets please."' *''The player gives the check-in clerk the tickets and Passports '' *'Check-in clerk: "Thanks."' *''The clerk scans the passports and tickets and they are apporved'' *'Check-in clerk: "Okay, here you go."' *''The clerk hands the tickets and passports to the player'' *'Al Kadhum soldier (Player): "Thanks."' *''The team now heads to the Baggage Registration'' *'Al Kadhum soldier (Player): 'Whispers '"All we must do, is get past their stupid security."' *''The team laughs quietly'' *''They arrive at the Baggage Registration'' *'Security Guard 1: "Please place your bags on the belt for screening."' *''Each of them including the player, puts their bag onto the screening belt '' *''Another security guard looks at the other guard'' *'Security Guard 2: "I'll check for weapons, you scan them."' *'Security Guard 1: "Okay."' *''The bags are screened while the player and team are checked with a metal detector'' *''Pistols are found '' *'Security Guard 2: "Found weapons, Code 1-2-0-2-0."' *'Security Guard 1: "Okay guys, come with us."' *''Three security personel take the player and the two Al Kadhum civilians to an interrogation room'' *''The two guards turn to pull out some chairs, the other guard is facing the player'' *''On the screen it says, "Press X rapidly to attack."'' *''Player presses the X botton rapidly'' *'Al Kadhum Soldier (Player): "Now!"' *''The door shuts and the two soldiers run and attack the other two guards'' *''The player grabs the guard and throws him on the ground'' *''The player must start punching him by pressing the Right Trigger 5 times, until the guard is knocked out'' *''When the player is finished the other two will finish'' *''The screen fades out and then will say "5 minutes later..." and fade in to the player finishing tieing his shoes'' *''They are all dressed in security uniforms'' *'Al Kadhum Soldier (Player): "Lets go, we have terrorism to do."' *'Al Kadhum Soldier: "Right."' *''The player and two soldiers come out of the room'' *'Al Kadhum Soldier (Player): 'Whispers '"Okay, I will get on the plane in a few, I just need some things, you guys get on and make sure no one except passangers get on, got it?"' *'Al Kadhum Soldier: "Got it."' *''The two Al Kadhum then head to the Gate entrence'' *''The player then heads to an equipment room'' *''The screen fades out saying, "5 minutes later..." and then fades in to the player finishing tieing his shoes'' *''The player is in pilot clothes '' *''Player grabs a headset, puts it on and heads for the runway door'' *''Headset does background transmissions till player talks to control tower team'' *'Headset Transmission (Background Voiceover): "10-9, 8, 9, clear for taxi at runway 2,3,5, niner."' *'Headset Reciever (Background Voiceover): "Roger that control, heading to runway 2,3,5 niner Victor."' *'Headset Transmission (Background Voiceover): "Man Flight 2,6,6,7,3."' *'Headset Reciever (Background Voiceover): "Copy, maning Flight 2,6,6,7,3."' *''Player opens a door and heads down the stairs'' *'Headset Transmission (Background Voiceover): "10-9, 6, 8..."10-9, 6, 8, clear for runway five, go back, make right turn at intersection G8-24 over."' *'Headset Reciever (Background Voiceover): "Copy control, turning right at intersection G, 8, 24."' *'Headset Transmission (Background Voiceover): "Accelerating, and we are away."' *'Headset Reciever (Background Voiceover): "2,6,6,7,3...have a safe flight."' *''Once on the runway, the player approaches the Boeing 777 aircraft and which sits near the citizen loading dock in New York, JFK in New York'' *'Headset Transmission (Background Voiceover): "2-58, radio check."' *'Headset Reciever (Background Voiceover): "Your good 2-58."' *'Headset Transmission (Background Voiceover): "Control 'Static' Contol...requesting taxi to runway Alpha 2, 9, 8, 7 , 4, requesting takeoff."' *''Player steps onto plane, noticing his two friends are talking to eachother'' *'Headset Trasnmission (Background Voiceover): " Contol, requesting taxi ."' *'Headset Reciever (Background Voiceover): "Go ahead 2-58, its clear for take off."' *''Player heads over to the cockpit and sits down'' *''The player shakes hands with the co-pilot'' *'Headset Transmission (Background Voiceover): "Man 2, 9, 5, 8."' *'Co-pilot: "Hey, are we ready?"' *'Headset Reciever (Background Voiceover): "Flight 2, 7, 7, 7 to control maning 2, 9, 5 ,8."' *'Al Kadhum Soldier (Player as pilot): "Yes, but I have to confirm the weather and other stuff first."' *'Headset Transmission (Background Voiceover): "10-4, clear for runway bravo."' *'Co-pilot: "Okay then first timer."' *''Co Pilot pats the players sholder'' *'Al Kadhum Soldier (Player as pilot): "Control this is Flight 7,1,2,3,9 checking in."' *'Air Traffic Control: "This is Control, go ahead."' *'Al Kadhum Soldier (Player as pilot): "Control, how's the weather up there."' *'Air Traffic Control: "Clear and sunny."' *'Al Kadhum Soldier (Player as pilot): "This is Flight 7, 1, 2, 3, 9 requesting Taxi to runway 3."' *'Air Traffic Control: "Okay its clear, go ahead, and confirm actions when beginning flight."' *'Al Kadhum Soldier (Player as pilot): "10-4"' *''Plane backs up and the heads to the runway'' *'Al Kadhum Soldier (Player as pilot): "Control this is Flight 7, 1, 2, 3, 9 requesting take off."' *'Air Traffic Control: "Flight 7, 1, 2, 3, Niner, the runways yours, go ahead."' *''Plane starts to accelerate'' *'Al Kadhum Soldier (Player as pilot): "And...we have acceleration' *''Plane takes off'' *'Al Kadhum Soldier (Player as pilot): "And...we are away."' *''Screen fades out and says, "30 minutes later..."'' *''Screen fades in to you over New York, flighing the plane'' *''The player hears yelling and screaming in the background'' *''The player turns the radio off '' *'Co pilot: "Wha- what are you doing."' *''The co pilot gets worried at this point'' *''The plane then heads toward the Biochem building'' *''The plane reaches the building '' *''At this point the co-pilot reaches for the stick, trying to change the coarse'' *''The player must fight back by pressing the X button very rapidly'' *''The plane then crashes into the building, creating an explosion '' *''Cutscene (See above for details)'' 'Gameplay 3 Transcript' *''The player sees scientists and co-workers running across the lobby screaming'' *''The scientist sprint out of the working room'' *''There is a huge explosion that knocks both Dr. Stenson and the player off their feet'' *''Alarms go off and water sprays from the ceiling'' *''The building starts to violently shake'' *''There is loud rattling, shaking, and things falling down'' *''Two Dark Op security personel come to Dr. Stensons aid'' *'Dark Op Soldier: "Come on doctor, we have to go, NOW!"' *''They pick Dr. Stenson up and rush out of the hallway'' *''Two more dark op security personel come and aid the player'' *''The building violently shake for a second, knocking the security and player down'' *''They get back up again'' *'Dark Op Soldier: "Get up, we have to go."' *They rush the player to the downstairs entry *''A guard closes the door behind him'' *'Dark Op Soldier: "Lets get moving!"' *''The building and stairs shake violently'' *''As they are headed down, one of the security personel gets crushed by the falling staircase above'' *'Dark Op Soldier: "Move!"' *''The player and other security person has just enough time to move'' *''The player looks behind him'' *'Dr. David Martin: "Aw, god."' *''The player and security personel head downstairs and the building shakes even more violently'' *''The stairs falls beneath you and on the screen it says, "Press A to jump!" '' *''The player must press "A" or he will fall to his death'' *''After he has jumped the player turns around and sees the guard fall to his death'' *''The player must dodge obsticles depending on the difficulty chosen and get to the ground floor fast'' *''Player reaches the first floor'' *'Police Officer: "Come on doctor, its not safe!"' *''The player is escorted outside and into an ambulence'' *''Inside the ambulence the player sees police officers, firefighters, and medics being killed by the deadly gas coming out of the building'' *'Medic: "Oh my god, whats happening out there."' *'Dr. David Martin: "I honestly, don't know."' *''The ambulence drives away''' *''Cutscene...News broadcast starts (See above for details)'' Category:Levels